Buried Treasure
One day on Kongo Bongo Island, Cranky Kong is on vacation for a week (seven days), but bees arrive and annoy and bug him, but after Cranky Kong shoos them off, he tries to get relaxed...but the bees fight for his Banana-Soda. Meanwhile, at the Banana-Trees Grove, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are having a better time relaxing, thinking that Cranky Kong is annoyed at his vacation, but Funky Kong arrives, surfing on the wings on his plane, with no one driving it, but when Donkey Kong agrees to do the same...he slips on a banana peel and bangs into a banana-tree, causing bananas to fall out...and Donkey Kong is sitting on something...a message-in-a-bottle, but Donkey Kong soon finds out it's a map, but when Funky Kong lands safely, Diddy Kong says it's not an ordinary map, it has an X on it, but Donkey Kong and Funky Kong think it's for spelling something with the letter X, but Diddy Kong angrily fixes their mistake by saying it's a Treasure-Map! X marks the spot! Diddy Kong and Funky Kong are ready to go...but Donkey Kong refuses, because today, he's got a date with his girlfriend, Candy Kong! But when Diddy Kong and Funky Kong sing "Interested in Treasure?", where they try to convince Donkey Kong to go on a treasure hunt, nothing works...until Diddy Kong gives Donkey Kong the idea to buy a gift for Candy Kong with the Treasure, so Donkey Kong finally accepts to go on the Treasure-Hunt, so all three happily take Funky's Plane...but while Bluster Kong is looking for his Lost Coin, which he dropped earlier, he overhears the words "Treasure-Hunt", and spots Funky's Plane taking off, and knows that Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong are going on a Treasure-Hunt, so, he decides to steal the Treasure and beat them to it before they get there! But while Bluster Kong tries to start his Barrelcopter quickly as possible to find the Treasure quickly...but when Candy Kong and Dixie Kong spot Donkey Kong in the Plane, Bluster Kong says they're hallucinating, and tries to lie that they're not going on a Treasure-Hunt, but Bluster Kong accidentally spills the beans! Candy Kong gets angry, but when Dixie Kong says "Treasure-Hunt" slowly, Candy Kong snaps out of it, and becomes glad and overjoyed, so, she and Dixie Kong force Bluster Kong to let them ride with him for the Treasure-Hunt, much to Bluster's dismay, which Dixie Kong says "good decision!" But meanwhile, at King K. Rool's Lair, King K. Rool is playing a Computer-Game, with Krusha encouraging him, but with 500 more points left to beat the top-high-score, King K. Rool almost wins...if it wasn't for General Klump interferring with the game and giving King K. Rool "GAME OVER" by trying to tell him something! King K. Rool gets REALLY angry...so he lets out a big angry roar, destroying the Computer! King K. Rool snaps out of it, and General Klump calls him on the Walkie-Talkie, but King K. Rool is a little bit angry, but General Klump reveals that the Kongs are heading for the Mountain Mines at the White Mountains, but when Krusha and General Klump think they're looking for rocks, General Klump reveals it's Treasure...and King K. Rool thinks it's a doomsday device, capable of destroying an entire island! But when an annoyed King K. Rool gets annoyed by General Klump on the Walkie-Talkie, he lets Krusha jump on top of the Walkie-Talkie (with only his jumping shadow visible), and the jumping destroys the Walkie-Talkie. Meanwhile, in the sky, Funky Kong accidentally misses the turnoff, and is forced to make a barrel-roll, causing Donkey Kong's Bananas to become overboard! But when all three fly upside down, Funky Kong thinks the trees are clouds and the sky is water, but Diddy Kong fixes that mistake, so, they go the right way...with Bluster Kong, Dixie Kong, and Candy Kong right behind them! But when Candy Kong says she's going to buy the Bluster Barrelworks with her share of the Treasure, she and Bluster Kong keep arguing, but Dixie Kong ends the argument...by saying Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are going the other way, and Dixie Kong drives the Barrelcopter through the trees, almost crashing it, and giving Bluster an almost-heartattack! Meanwhile, back at the Beach, Cranky Kong outsmarts the Bees by giving them Banana-Soda...by trapping them inside! Everything is okay for Cranky Kong now...until Ants show up and steal his Hamburgers, forcing Cranky Kong to give chase! But meanwhile, in the Mountain Mines, King K. Rool says he knows the Mountain Mines underground better than anyone, but...when he gets Krusha to get to the Treasure quicker by turning left...they crash, slowing down their time, forcing them to go right...on feet! Meanwhile, back in the sky at the White Mountains, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong convince Funky Kong to land safely, and that's no problem...except there's no gas left in the Plane, and the Plane crashes inside the Mountain Mines, destroying the Plane's wings! After getting through, a loud rumble is heard, while Funky Kong thinks it's an earthquake, while Diddy Kong, thinks it's a monster guarding the Treasure...but it's actually Donkey Kong's tummy rumbling in hunger, but at least Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong are far ahead of the others! Meanwhile, the Barrelcopter has landed safely, and when Bluster Kong tries to trick the girls into staying here to get the Treasure all for himself...Candy Kong and Dixie Kong have already gotten a head-start, and are already on the right-track, since they just found Funky's Plane, forcing a tired Bluster Kong to keep up...with King K. Rool and Krusha spying on all three of them, so, they can lead them to the Treasure! But...Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Funky Kong are at the spot where the Treasure is buried, but they can't find, and Donkey Kong says he can't find that Treasure, even if he fell over it...which he did...and he found the Treasure, with an X on a pile of rocks! Everyone becomes happy, but when Donkey Kong is ready to buy a gift, everyone else arrives, arguing on who gets to keep the Treasure, but when King K. Rool and Krusha arrive, everyone becomes scared of the Treasure, when King K. Rool explains about the Doomsday Device, he tries to get the Treasure, but Funky Kong fixes that mistake, by saying that Candy and Dixie Kong have already stolen the Treasure and have fled, so Krusha and King K. Rool give chase, and so do Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, just in case that Treasure is what they think it is. Funky Kong also chases for the Treasure, and Bluster Kong tries to stay behind, afraid of Doomsday Devices, but Funky Kong angrily drags along Bluster Kong, as everyone sings "Battle for the Treasure", where they try to snatch the Treasure from their opponents. At the end of the song, Candy Kong and Dixie Kong have the Treasure once again, but they almost run into clear blue...sky! They almost fell off the end of a cliff, but stopped just in time! But Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong accidentally crash into Candy Kong and Dixie Kong, pushing them off the cliff, having Donkey Kong snatch the Treasure! Bluster Kong and Funky Kong do the same with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, pushing them off the cliff, with Bluster Kong catching the Treasure, but King K. Rool says "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!", and Bluster Kong says "Yours, yours, yours!", still afraid of Doomsday Devices, so, King K. Rool catches the Treasure with Krusha after they push Bluster Kong and Funky Kong off the cliff, but before the crocs can get to see what the Treasure is, they fall off the cliff as well, due to their heavy weight! Candy Kong and Dixie Kong get angry with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong for pushing them off the cliff, still wanting the Treasure, but Donkey Kong says it's not a Treasure, and that it's a Doomsday Device, which King K. Rool calls correct, but when Dixie Kong tries to encourage Donkey Kong to fight the Kremlings, Donkey Kong can't, due to his great and incredible hunger of Bananas. But the Treasure is tight-shut for King K. Rool, so, Krusha has it open it up for him, and King K. Rool has the Doomsday...paper? King K. Rool thinks it's the instructions, so he reads it, and he reads "Keep your paws off my Treasure, signed...DONKEY KONG?!?" Yap! Donkey Kong made that Treasure! Donkey Kong then suddenly remembers that IS his Treasure, and he put it there in the Mountain Mines, and the Map and everything in that bottle! Diddy Kong is shocked that he didn't even remember, but Donkey Kong says it was a long time ago, being a little chimp, playing Pirates, and hiding his most prized possessions, and King K. Rool and Krusha smell the Treasure and cough in disgust, and so do everyone else, because the Treasure is...rotten Bananas! Ewwww! But King K. Rool says the bright side is that he finally gets to do away with Donkey Kong, but suddenly, there's an echoing voice inside a Mine-Cart, and when Krusha lifts up the Mine-Cart...it's an angry Cranky Kong! King K. Rool is tired and exhausted on this hard day, so, Cranky Kong, with a smile, lets him drink his Banana-Soda, but King K. Rool screams and runs all the way back to his Hideout...because there's still Bees inside the Banana-Soda, and now that King K. Rool has drank it, the Bees are stinging him inside his mouth, so, Krusha follows him, being tired and exhausted! Cranky Kong then gets angry and goes home for his vacation at his Cabin for some peace and quiet, but Donkey Kong tells Candy Kong who needs Treasure when they're around, and both share a kiss, and Dixie Kong loves this, and tries to share a kiss with Diddy Kong, but Diddy Kong, in disgust, refuses, and leaves, but he lets Dixie Kong walk with him through the jungle, and both Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong walk through the Island...not even noticing Funky Kong and Bluster Kong still stuck under another heavy Mine-Cart! Funky Kong says that they should chill out here until someone gives them the "all-clear" sign, but Bluster Kong says that could take a LONG TIME, but Funky Kong suggests that they should and could get to know each other, like, telling each other both of their middle names, but Bluster Kong, in his panic, refuses, as he tries to break through the Mine-Cart, but no luck. THE END!